criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Show
The Final Show (Case #5) is the final and fifth case of City Outskirts, fifth case of Westville and the fifth of Emirelhatip. Case Background The Victim was a businessman named Eduardo Duncan. He was found dead in the Jungle Hotel with several bullet wounds. The Killer was a teenager named Austin Garcia. Eduardo was a lonely man who lived in his own house at the city exit. Eduardo wanted someone with him, actually a prostitute who can be rented for a week or a month. He found Austin's mother, Evelyn Garcia whose husband had died two years ago before that date. Eduardo rented her for a week and after a week, he had slain her just for she was pregnant. Austin kept digging about his past and learnt this. He and his girlfriend, Melvina Green wanted to get his and his deceased mother's revenge from Eduardo. They worked a plan together. Melvina would first ask Eduardo to make out at the Jungle Hotel. But when they would be about to start, Melvina would open the window and that would mean to Austin "The target is ready" and Austin would shot him. Their plan went on with no mistakes except the journalist ,Robert Sharp, learnt about their plan and started rumours about it. The Rumours are even passed onto the team. When the team got there, it was late for Eduardo. They found Robert there, waiting for the team to come and give him an interview about the murders took place at the swamps. At the court, Austin and Melvina confessed to the murder and they both plead guilty. Austin was sentenced 15 years in prison where he will also see a psychiatrist with a chance of parole in 7 years because of first-degree murder. Melvina was sentenced 2 years in prison with a chance of parole in a year where she will also a psychiatrist because of being an accomplice to murder which can also be called 'second-degree murder'. At the end of the Additional Investigation chief Johnson called the player,David and Audrey to his room and informed them that they have been promoted to the Paradise City. Victim *'Eduardo Duncan' (Found dead in the Jungle Hotel with several bullet wounds on his chest) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Rifle' Killer *'Austin Garcia' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect practises rifle shooting. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has bruises. *This suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect practises rifle shooting. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has bruises. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is AB+ *This suspect practises rifle shooting. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has bruises. *This suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is AB+ *This suspect practises rifle shooting. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has bruises. *This suspect has brown eyes. *This suspect has blond hair. Killer's Profile Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Invesigate Hotel Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass Shards) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer practises rifle shooting) *Examine Glass Shards (Result: Window Glass) *Analyze Window Glass (06.00.00, New Crime Scene: Hotel Panaroma) *Ask Melvina Green what happened. *Ask Robert Sharp about the murder. *Inform the hotel's manager about the murder. *Investigate Hotel Panaroma (Clues: Torn Letter, Pile Of Dirt) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter (06.00.00, New Suspect: Melissa Duncan) *Ask Melissa Duncan about the letter. *Examine Pile Of Dirt (Result: Tree Stump) *Analyze Tree Stump (15.00.00, KP: The Killer has bruises) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) |-| Chapter 2= *Ask Robert Sharp about the break-in. (New Crime Scene: West News Offices) *Investigate West News Offices (Clue: Bullet Coves) *Examine Bullet Coves (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample (03.00.00, New Crime Scene: Hotel Bed) *Investigate Hotel Bed (Clues: Melvina's Handbag, Briefcase) *Examine Melvina's Handbag (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (06.00.00, New Suspect: Austin Garcia) *Question Melvina about her betrayal of Austin. *Question Austin Garcia about Melvina's betrayal of him. *Examine Briefcase (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Victim's Will (03.00.00) *Question Melissa Duncan about her husband's will. *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Robert Sharp's Desk (Clue: Trash Bin) *Examine Trash Bin (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (00.30.00, New Clue: Rifle's Description) *Examine Rifle's Descrption (Result: Matching Type: Hunting Rifle, KP: The Killer has blond hair) *See why Ashley Banks came to the station. *Investigate Hotel Panaroma (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Hunting Rifle) *Analyze Hunting Rifle (09.00.00, Murder Weapon Found: Hunting Rifle, KP: The Killer has brown eyes, The Killer's Blood Type is AB+) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) |-| Additional Investigation= *Robert Sharp needs your help. *Investigate West News Offices (Clue: Surveillance Footage) *Analyze Surveillance Footage (06.00.00, Result: Laptop's Location) *Tell Robert Sharp that his laptop is at the safe. *Investigate West News Offices (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Robert's Laptop) *Give Robert's laptop back. (Rewards: Gambling Shirt, Chip Badge) *Melissa Duncan needs your help. *Investigate Hotel Panaroma (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring (Result: Ring's Serial Number) *Analyze Ring's Serial Number (00.30.00) *Give her husband's wedding ring back to Melissa. (Reward: Burger) *Ashley Banks needs your help. *Investigate Hotel Room (Clue: Earring) *Examine Earring (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample (03.00.00, Result: Ashley's DNA) *Give her earring back to Ashley (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation fanmade case